Unmastered Art
by Stella Bomb
Summary: Their eyes locked the first time they saw each other. Will they learn to master an art that they've ignored for a long time? My first fic, please R&R. Don't want to take chances, rated R for later chapters for violence and a little explicit language. FIC
1. Look at Me

Chapter 1: Look At Me  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)[Narration of Sorts]  
2)*Character Thoughts*  
3)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
-Part One-  
  
[Inside club, music playing, people partying.]  
  
*A bodyguard. That's my day job. My real purpose is to fight. That's all I live for. There is no better warrior than me, everyone should know that. I am the winner, I will always be the winner. My boss is to shallow to know that. That's why he's here with all these clubbers. I'm not like these clubbers. They're all mere college students. Hmph. Going out wasting their time. Laughing, drinking, acting like fools... I'm not like them. They know it too. They stay away from me out of fear. These little kids, I laugh at how they're so scared of me. I'm not even fighting and these college students reek with fear of my superiorty. They are so weak.*  
  
[Jann-Lee looks around the club. Everyone near him avoids his iron gaze. He takes notice of the kareoke area.]  
  
*That girl, singing at that kareoke thing. Another one of those college students. Jet black hair, pulled into braided pig-tails circled beside her ears. Brown eyes, they look soft... She must be one of the wea....... Why is she looking at me? I must have been looking too long. She won't break her gaze. She's looking at me with a strange expression. What is she doing to me?... I can feel it, she's trying to penetrate me... She won't stop looking. Brown eyes... her brown eyes are digging deep into me. How long has it been? How long has it been since we first locked eyes? It's been too long. This is strange. What do I do?*  
  
"Hey Lee!"  
  
[Jann-Lee's boss calls him from behind.]  
  
"I'm getting tired of this place. You've been doing a great job as a bodyguard. You can go home now, I'll leave with someone else."  
  
*I can leave.*   
  
[Jann-Lee exits through back door.]  
  
-Part Two-  
  
[Lei Fang and her friends are sing kareoke.]  
  
"Go Lei Fang!! Sing it girl!!"  
"Don't call me baby  
You gotta know that baby that'll never do  
You know I don't belong to you  
It's time you knew I'm not your baby  
I belong to me  
So don't call me baby!"  
  
[Lei Fang takes a deep satisfying breath and hands the mic to someone else.]  
  
*That was fun. We gotta do this more often!...*  
  
[Lei Fang looks over her shoulder.]  
  
*Someone is looking at me...*  
  
[She searches throughout the club when she spots Jann-Lee looking at her.]  
  
*Who's that? Not another one of those pervs back on campus! If I have to deal with another one of those dogs I'll scream!*  
  
[Jann-Lee's face doesn't falter as Lei Fang looks at him.]  
  
*No... He's different. His expression is too hard for me to read, he's not even budging... His eyes. Like steel. I can't stop looking. I want to know who he is... Maybe I should go up to him and say hi... No. I don't think I can. I feel like just looking back at him.*  
  
"Hey Lei Fang, wanna go to the bar with the rest of us?"  
  
[Leifang's attention is drawn away. Leifang looks and turns to glance back at Jann-Lee. He isn't there.]  
  
*He's gone... I might as well home.*  
  
"Sorry guys I think I'll just go home now.  
  
[Lei Fang heads to the back.]  
  
----------  
Alright, chapter one done! This is my first fic, comments and suggestions are warmly welcomed. This format is a little weird, I'm probably going to change it so that there'll be a regular narrator instead of things in brackets. As always, standard disclaimer apply.  
----------   
  
  
  
  



	2. Smile

Chapter 2: Smile  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character thought*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
Jann-Lee didn't really care if he was let out early. He enjoyed his line of work. He lived for it. With a resignated sigh, Jann-Lee exited through the back door. He wasn't too fond of all the clubbers and the music, they just didn't suit him. Walking through the back alley, Jann-Lee noticed the sillouette of a woman walking alone in his direction. Another man came up to her and started speaking to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what're you doin' alone at night?" the man said reeking with alcohol.  
"None of your bussiness." the woman snapped back.  
"Hey now, no need to be rude. How 'bout we go to my place? I'll teach you how to be a little more friendly, huh?"  
"How 'bout no!"  
  
The woman stomped away. Jann-Lee watched, but couldn't make out faces on either figures. The man looked at her in anger, grabbed her wrist and forced her against the wall.   
  
"Listen girl! I always get what I want! If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me!"   
The man leaned in on the woman.  
  
*Damn these women, always getting themselves into trouble! Heh, atleast I can have a little fun now.*Jann-Lee approached the two, but stopped.   
  
"You dirty bastard!" the woman yelled.  
  
The woman kneed the man in the stomach, then swiftly followed with a strong, firm punch in the chest. The woman then stomped on the man when he fell to the ground.  
  
"Teach me how to be a little friendly huh? YOU need learn how to treat a lady properly, you punk!"  
  
Jann-Lee looked at the woman as she walked away. *...ooks like this one has a few tricks up her sleeve.*  
  
Just then, one of the woman's friends came from the back door of the club.  
  
"Yo, Lei Fang! We herd you yell, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that some guys don't know how to behave..." Lei Fang said looking back at the man laying on the ground.   
"I don't know why I bother sometimes, you should go a little easy on some guys. They don't know what they're in for."  
"Well it serves them right for not being polite!"  
  
*Who is she?* Jann-Lee thought.  
  
Lei Fang's eyes shot up. *Some one is looking...* She turned around again, only to see Jann-Lee looking at her. *It's that guy..* Lei Fang smiled.  
  
Jann-Lee noticed Lei Fang. *Why is she smiling at me?* Jann-Lee looked to his side and walked off. Lei fang watched him walk away.  
  
"Who's that?" Lei Fang's friend asked.  
"Uh, I don't know, just some guy."  
"Oh really? He seemed kinda cute to me!"  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Jann-Lee looked back at Lei Fang as he walked. *She was looking at me, twice... Why didn't she avoid me like everyone else? Why did she smile?*  
  
----------  
[Takes deep breath. Still a bit scared about quality of wrting.] Well, I changed the format. I don't think this one will be perminent. There are some scenes that seems to fit better with narration and others that do better with just character thought. I'm probably going to switch between this format and the the one from the first chapter. Oh yeah, I should've mentioned this earlier, I don't have spell check and I don't edit well so bare with grammer mistakes and such. So what do you think? It's only chapter two, there's still more to come! Comments and suggestions always welcomed. Standard disclaimers go here.  
----------  
  



	3. Proper Meeting

Chapter 3: Proper Meeting  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
-Part 1-  
  
He's been out of it since that night at the club. For the past few days, people around him have noticed Jann-Lee staring off into no where. Even one of the other body guards, Ken, noticed.  
  
"Hey Jann-Lee, what are you starin' at?" Ken asked.  
"Huh? Uh-" Jann-Lee hesitated, not being on guard was something he never does "Nothing."  
"Oh really? You know what I think?"  
"I don't care what you think." [-- Jann-Lee's not a people person.]  
"I think you got a woman on your mind!"  
"A woman! I don't waste my time on women! I'd use my time better if I were training!"  
"Sure man, whatever you say."  
  
Jann-Lee's boss, also taking note of his behavior, decided Jann-Lee needed a nice long vacation. Being who he is, Jann-Lee wasn't all too thrilled about it. After all, what better excuse is there to be able to fight other than protecting someone?  
  
It was high noon and Jann-Lee was having his lunch at the local burger place. He was eating alone when a woman came up to sit in front of him.  
  
*It's that woman! The one from the club! Lei Fang I think!*  
  
"Hello." Lei Fang said placing her food in front of her.  
"Uh, hi."  
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"  
"Uh, I don't know."  
"Yes I have, you were that guy in the alley. The one who was about to help. I have seen you before!"  
"I guess so." Jann-Lee stared hard out the window next to him, trying not to look at Lei Fang.  
"Well, we haven't properly met have we? My name is Lei Fang. Pleased to meet you."  
"I'm Jann-Lee."  
"Jann-Lee huh? Is it okay if I sit here Jann-Lee?"  
"I don't care."  
  
Lei Fang glanced at him and smiled.  
  
-Part 2-  
  
Lei Fang was was walking around when she deicided to have some lunch. Looking for a place to eat, she noticed Jann-Lee sitting alone at the buger place.  
  
*It's that guy! I wonder if I should I go in and meet him.*  
  
Lei Fang stood in line and thought about what she should do.  
  
*Hmm, I wonder if I should wait for him to finish and meet him outside... Or maybe I should just get my food to go and say hi real quick. If I got his name I'd be satisfied. I wonder what is his name. It'll probably some cool name that means 'iron will' or something. He seems pretty strong. He definately has a great build. I know he doesn't need viagra. His personality, I can't see past his face. I can usually tell by a guy's face what he wants, but not this one. I wonder why...*  
  
Ignoring all the options she thought about, Lei Fang went straight to Jann-Lee's table and sat down.  
  
"Hello." *Oh god what am I doing?"  
"Uh, hi."  
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" *He probably didn't even see me that night.*  
"Uh, I don't know."  
"Yes I have, you were that guy in the alley. The one who was about to help. I have seen you before!" *Why can't I learn to shut my mouth?*  
"I guess so."   
"Well, we haven't properly met have we? My name is Lei Fang. Pleased to meet you." *Oh man, I thought he would say something like 'I don't know you, what the hell are you talking about!'*  
"I'm Jann-Lee."  
"Jann-Lee huh? Is it okay if I sit here Jann-Lee?" *I hope he says I can."  
"I don't care."  
  
Lei Fang smiled *Jann-Lee...*   
  
----------  
Woo-hoo! Part 1 and part 2 are basically the same thing, but it's nice to know what characters are thinking when they do what they do. I made three whole chapters! Wow! I'm prone to having writer's block (which explains why only now have I started writing fics), small wonder how I've gotten this far. R&R (thanks to all the people who did!), disclaimers go here, thanks for reading!   
----------  
  
  
  



	4. Only Me

Chapter 4: Only Me  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)[Narration of Sorts]  
2)*Character Thoughts*  
3)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
[Inside crowded arena, Jann-Lee is fighting in the ring. Lei Fang sits a small distance from front row.]  
  
*Jann-Lee loves to fight. Lately Jann-Lee has been entering all of the fighting circuits around the city. I've been to almost everyone of his matches. There is prize money, but it doesn't look like he's ever interested when he gets it.*  
  
[Jann-Lee kicks opponent into wall, his battle cry echoes through the arena.]  
  
*I've seen his style before. Why does it seem so special when I watch him do it? I can see every muscle move, each one bursting with power.*  
  
[Jann-Lee continues to beat on his very unfortunate opponent with a series of combos.]  
  
*He's so fast... but it doesn't even look like he's struggling to build up speed. It looks like his whole body has the freedom to whatever it wants effortlessly. He makes it look so easy.*  
  
[Jann-Lee finishes opponent off, referee comes in and holds up Jann-Lee's hand.]  
  
"The winner and undefeated champion is... JANN-LEE!!!"  
  
[The crowd cheers. Jann-Lee stands tall triumphantly.]  
  
"I AM THE WINNER!!!"  
  
[Lei Fang looks on.]  
  
*His eyes, I've never seen so much passion. Can I match that? I've been coming here everyday, he's never really talked to me. But at the end of every match, he looks. He looks straight at me, only me. He has that same passion in his eyes when he wins. But I can't tell if it's because of his victory or if it's because he's look at me... I can't tell... What am I doing here?*  
  
[Jann-Lee looks at Lei Fang with his usual hard expression.]  
  
*She's here again. She's doing it to me again. Looking... What is she trying to do?*  
  
[After the competition, Jann-Lee heads towards the exit. Outside, Lei fang is waiting for him.]  
  
"I've been watching you fight." Lei Fang said.  
"I know... You know how to fight, right?"  
"What?"  
"I've seen you fight a little. That night at the back of the club."  
"Oh yeah, I remember."  
"What's that style?"  
"Tai Kyoku Ken."  
"Why do you fight?"  
"Uh... From when I was young, know how to fight can come in handy sometimes... What about you?"  
"... I've been doing it all my life... I guess I don't even know why anymore..."  
  
[Conversation continues, never going off topic.]  
  
----------  
I have no idea on how to write battle scenes, and that's bad. I kinda avoided having to put much description on Jann-Lee fighting. Also when Lei-Fang was talking about how Jann-Lee fought, I tried my best in trying to make her sound like she knew what she was talking about (I would imagine that she would). R&R, all that disclaimer stuff, thanks for reading.  
---------- 


	5. Closer

Chapter 5: Closer  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
-Part 1-  
  
Everytime Jann-Lee had a match, Lei Fang was there to watch. Everytime afterwards they'd go out for a walk around the city. For the most part they didn't talk much, but it was always a comfortable silence that took conversation's place. Jann-Lee and Lei Fang enjoyed each other's company. They set aside their usual lives and took the time to go out together. After all, Lei Fang's college was out for the summer and Jann-Lee was put on vacation as well.   
  
"Hmm, do you always go this way when ever you go for walks Jann-Lee?" Lei Fang asked while the two of them were going on their usual path.  
"I never used to take walks."  
"Figures..." Lei Fang sighed at Jann-Lee's bluntness. "... Hey, why don't I show you something?"  
"What?"  
"Something really nice."  
  
Lei Fang and Jann-Lee went to the local park and stood next to were the lake was.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jann-lee asked.  
"Nothing, I just thought it would be nice to sit by the lake for a while."  
"Oh."  
  
Time passed and the two watched people walk by. Jann-Lee even saw Ken talking a walk there as well and greeted him. It was almost six and it was just Jann-Lee and Lei Fang left.   
  
"Wasn't it nice here Jann-Lee?"  
"I guess."  
"I'd go up in the mountains to train. There's a lake there kinda like this, only much more larger and beautiful. The air up there is so crisp and perfect. The sky would always be a perfect blue. It was also so quiet there, nothing but the sounds of nature. Here in the city, it's crowded and loud. I love the people and places but I need time to cool off. The mountains are a perfect place to calm down, but lately I've been so busy with school and everything. This lake is the closest thing I get."  
"You like nature?"  
"I guess you can say so, but I probably don't appreciate it as much as I should."  
"I... I used to go up into the mountains and train there too. But to tell the truth I never took the time to see how beautiful it is."  
"Is that so...?"   
"Yes. It's weird that there would be a lake in the city. I wouldn't call it beautiful."  
"Well I know it's not beautiful or anything but..."  
"...Right now though... I see a lot of beauty. More than just beauty, I see radiance."  
"Wait, weren't you just saying you wouldn't call the lake beautiful."  
  
Jann-Lee turned and looked straight into Lei Fang's eyes.  
  
"I'm not talking about the lake, I'm talking about you."  
"Wha... what?" Lei Fang's heart started beating fast and hard.   
  
Jann-Lee didn't answer, he merely gazed at her face for a long time.  
  
"It's getting late, I should take you home now."  
  
Lei Fang sighed as Jann-Lee got up and started walking. *I loved it while it lasted.* She thought following after him.  
  
-Part 2-  
  
The next day Jann-Lee went to his boss' office to see what's going on, upon arrival he was met by Ken.  
  
"Yo, Jann-Lee! Haven't seen you for a while." Ken said cheerfully.  
"I've been busy." Jann-Lee answered with his customary bluntness.  
"Fighting tournaments?"  
"Of course."  
"No, I don't think that's it."  
"What are you trying to say."  
"I think... YOU'VE BEEN BUSY WITH THAT WOMAN!"  
"WHAT!!? I would never!"  
"Oh no, I don't mean that way. I'm just saying you've been with that Lei Fang chick a lot lately."  
"..."  
"You know, you look like you've been changing a little. I see less of you fighting these days. In fact, everytime I see you, you're with that girl."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. I guess you're setting your love for fighting aside for a while huh? Now that you have your girlfriend I mean."  
"My girlfriend..."   
  
  
----------  
Uh yeah. I like this chapter, do you?  
---------- 


	6. Almost Isn't Enough

Chapter 6: Almost Isn't Enough  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)[Narration of Sorts]  
2)*Character Thoughts*  
3)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
[Lei Fang watches Jann-Lee concentrate on a match.]  
  
*It's been a while since I first met Jann-Lee. Now he's a part of my daily life. I wonder what is it about about him...*  
  
[Jann-Lee finishes his opponent off and stands in glory. Lei Fang watches as he steps off the ring and wipe the sweat off his body.]  
  
*I know there's physical attraction. With a body like that, who wouldn't be? I'm surprised to hear hardly any women approach him.*  
  
[Jann-Lee and Lei Fang are eating out for lunch.]  
  
*Everyone is saying that Jann-Lee is self-possessed and egotistical. Why can't I see that? Am I the only one who can't see that side of him? Or is it just that no one else knows the Jann-Lee I know... In a way, I'm happy about that.*  
  
[Jann-Lee and Lei fang are walking around the park.]  
  
*It feels like Jann-Lee belongs only to me this way. I don't mind the idea. The way he looks at me with his eyes... His eyes... I could get trapped in those eyes and just stare at them forever. I've never seen a man with eyes like Jann-Lee's. Actually, I've never met a man like Jann-Lee before. The guys back on campus are dogs, the only thing on their minds is how to get you in bed. But not Jann-Lee... He treats me as an equal. He doesn't care about my body, he cares about me. He doesn't consider me weak as a woman. Unlike most men, Jann-Lee talks about fighting with me as if it were a common thing, which it is for me. He knows I can fight and acknowledges it, I'm glad about that. And the way he makes me feel inside.*  
  
["I'm not talking about the lake... I'm talking about you."]  
  
[Jann-Lee is escorting Lei Fang home.]  
  
*Just for that moment, right when he said that... I heard a gentleness I've never herd before... I don't know what my purpose was when I went up to him and introduced myself. I just did it and now we see each other everyday. We're not together though, I was never really thinking about that... But now... If I can see that gentleness again... Maybe it'll be worth the try...*  
  
[Jann-Lee brought Lei Fang to her apartment door.]  
  
"Thank you Jann-Lee." Lei Fang said softly.  
  
[Jann-Lee looked at her briefly and turned to leave. Lei Fang grabbed for his hand and pulled him back.]  
  
"There's something I want to ask you." *Now or never Lei Fang.*  
"What is it?"  
"Jann-Lee... we've seen a lot of each other lately... and well.... it's been fun and all... But it's not official."  
"What do you mean 'official?'"  
"Jann-Lee, will you be with me?... Will you be mines,... as a real boyfriend?"  
  
[Silence filled the air. Jann-Lee turned his back towards her and with the most indifferent and emotionless tone of voice, Jann-Lee speaks.]  
  
"No."  
  
[Jann-Lee walks into the darkness.]  
  
  
----------  
I'm having fewer and fewer things to say. Poor Lei Fang... =(  
----------  
  



	7. Resolution

Chapter 7: Resolution  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
Of course, Lei Fang was incredibly upset. How could things that were going so good end so bad? Lei Fang thought that there was a chance for her and Jann-Lee. Now Lei Fang doesn't know how to approach him. She saw him everyday. Jann-Lee didn't seem to mind, often times he looked like he enjoyed himself. So why all of a sudden would he come off so cold towards her? Lei Fang couldn't talk to Jann-Lee, he was never much of a talker.   
  
The confusion of the situation, made worse by how hurt Lei Fang was feeling, left Lei Fang's thoughts dulled and blurred. Since that night Lei Fang fell into a state of carelessness. She had nothing to do anymore. No school and no Jann-Lee to occupy herself with. Lei Fang took a disinterest in going out after that night. Her friends were worried, but she always smiled it off with a cheerful remark of being okay. If Lei Fang hadn't been so impulsive in meeting Jann-Lee, maybe her hurt wouldn't have been so deep.  
  
*That's what you get for feeling and not thinking.*  
  
Basically she was dumped.But not by just anyone. She was dumped by Jann-Lee. They weren't officialy together, but they were close. So many women had been scared of him, Lei Fang wasn't. Lei Fang made quite and effort to get where she was with Jann-Lee.   
  
*Too much effort to let go to waste.*  
  
It was decided. Lei Fang got up and took a nice cold shower. A sudden surge of determination hit her being.  
  
*This isn't over yet Jann-Lee.*  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang went to the office of Jann-Lee's boss. She hoped that she would find him there. Upon arrival Lei Fang was greeted by Ken.  
  
"Hey Lei Fang! What's up?"  
"Is Jann-Lee here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
Ken looked at Lei Fang with sorry eyes.  
  
"Sorry Lei Fang, he said he didn't want to see you. He doesn't have time."  
  
Ken closed the door.  
  
----------  
  
The next day Lei Fang headed for the arena. As she expected, Lei fang found Jann-Lee dominating the ring. She took her usual place. She watched him. The way he moves, how fast his attacks are and how his passion radiated from his being. Never once had Lei Fang witnessed Jann-Lee lose. He had always been on top of things, he was always in control. For the first time, Lei Fang noticed this. She noticed Jann-Lee's self-righteousness, how he was the best fighter in the arena and knew it. Jann-Lee's taunts to his opponents rang in her ears.  
  
"You're no match for me!"  
"You haven't progressed at all!"  
"I AM THE WINNER!!!"  
  
With every one of Jann-Lee's taunts, every battle cry, every blow to his opponents, Lei Fang's determination grew. The night before when she finally pulled herself out of her piteous state, a spark came to her. Watching Jann-Lee now in the ring, that spark turned into an intense inferno. It wasn't fair for Lei Fang to have to wallow in shame and hurt while Jann-Lee went back to his old ways of fighting glory. Lei Fang would not let Jann-Lee get the best of her.   
  
Lei Fang was leaving the arena when she noticed a flyer. It was for fighting tournament called DEAD or ALIVE. Lei Fang stared at the flyer for a few minutes before taking it.  
  
*If I know anything about you Jann-Lee, I'd say I'll be seeing you soon.*  
  
----------  
  
Jann-Lee watched Lei Fang head home.  
  
*She didn't wait for me... but why would she?*  
  
Jann-Lee tried not to think about what he had done. He went straight to the arena to busy himself the way he used to. Even then things just weren't the same. Lei Fang was there, but she wasn't cheering him on. Jann-Lee won all his matches, but he wasn't feeling good about any of his victories. He could feel it in the way he fought. His motions felt abrupt and careless, almost as if he wasn't thinking. Jann-Lee didn't even try to focus, he just let his body do everything on its own.  
  
As he headed home, Jann-lee recieved a flyer for the DEAD or ALIVE tournament. Thinking that it would be an ample oppurtunity to revive himself back into the fighting world, Jann-Lee took the flyer home with him.  
  
  
----------  
Once again there seems to be a change in format, I believe this is the first chapter where I end up changing scenes in the same chapter (switching point of view is different, I usually separate those with Part 1 and Part 2). I'm not too fond of inconsistency, but this will do.  
---------- 


	8. Frustration

Chapter 8: Frustration  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
A practice run for the competitors started. Whoever fought each other simply had to stay standing the whole time they sparred. If fate had anything to do with life, it definately played a role in getting Jann-Lee and Lei Fang to be put together in the practice rounds.  
  
Lei Fang and Jann-Lee took their places in the ring.   
  
"Are you read to lose?" Lei Fang asked menacingly.  
"You're no match for me!" Jann-Lee retorted.  
"Competitors get ready. The object of this fight is to stay standing by the time the clock expires. Okay? Ready... FIGHT!!"  
  
Lei Fang's mind burned with anger. *Never play with a woman's heart!* she thought trying to make sense of what she was doing. *I followed you into this tournament, I WON'T LOSE!* However, that day was not the best of her days. She put all her force into her attacks, but none of them landed on Jann-Lee.  
  
*What's the matter Lei Fang? Am I too much for you?*  
  
Despite the flurry of attacks executed by Lei Fang, Jann-Lee avoid virtually all of them and knocked her down with a sweeping low kick.  
  
"I AM THE WINNER!!" Jann-Lee triumphantly said.  
"I don't think so." Lei Fang, laying a close distance by Jann-Lee's feet tripped Jann-Lee and knocked him down as well. Five seconds later the referee rang the bell.  
  
The referee went to the both of them and declared neither competors won.  
  
"Why not!!" Jann-Lee demanded.  
"You were suppose to be standing the whole time. Even if your competetor was knocked down, the time was still going. She knocked you down before the time experied so you lost as well."  
"What the hell? What kind of tournament is this?!"  
"It's a tournament with rules son, learn to listen to them. I don't see why you can't understand that with that big head of yours."  
"Why you-"  
"Good job Jann-Lee." Lei Fang snickered. Jann-Lee only looked then stomped off.  
  
Lei Fang decided she should leave as well. Just as she was doing so she bumped into Helena who was watching the match with Gen-Fu.  
  
"What's the matter Lei Fang? You weren't fighting like you're usual self." Helena said cooly.  
Lei Fang sighed. "Nothing, just having a bad day. Hello Master Gen-Fu, please to see you again."  
"The pleasure is mines child."  
"...Well, if you two will please excuse me I think I'll be heading off."  
"Okay, I'll see you around."  
  
Helena and Gen-Fu watched as Lei Fang left.  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Lei Fang today." Helena started.  
"Anger, she can't concentrate on fighting."  
"Anger, huh. Doesn't that usually fuel people when they fight?"  
"Maybe, in some cases. Lei Fang was concentrating so much on how much she wanted to win, she forgot how she was to do so."  
"What could have made Lei Fang so angry?"  
"Well who knows? You young people today seem to have so many troubles."  
  
----------  
  
Jann-Lee approached Lei Fang as she praticed alone.  
  
"Hey."  
"What do you want?!" Lei Fang snapped.  
"Nothing, I just want to talk."  
"Oh, so now you want to talk to me?!"  
"What!? Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?!"  
  
Lei Fang's looked at Jann-Lee with disgust.   
  
*You dumped me. You didn't even try to contact me. In fact you avoided me. And now you expect me to come clean as if nothing happened?*  
  
She mounted her hand and was about to slap him, but he caught it before it reached his face. Lei Fang took her hand back and stared off into the side, her eyes blurring with tears. Lei Fang looked up, her eyes piercing straight into Jann-Lee's.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"   
  
Jann-Lee faltered back.  
  
*Did I just make her cry?*  
  
"I- I..." he hesitated.  
"Well? Don't know what to say? It figures."  
"Are you still bitter from me refusing you?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"I told you, I don't have time."  
"Don't have time? You don't have time for any human contact outside the ring? You spend all your time fighting, I don't understand why."  
"It's my life!"  
"Why can't I be part of your life either?!"  
"Because!"  
"Because what?! You know something? You really are a coward."  
"How dare you call me-"  
"You are a coward!"  
"Nonsense! People are afraid of me just by looking at me!"  
"That doesn't matter! You're to scared to try something new, you're too scared to open up. I've tried so hard to get to know you! But once the door opens, you slam the door close before I can even see what's inside! When are you going to be a real man and admit how you feel?!"  
"...."  
"Hmph, quit wasting my time."  
  
With that, Lei Fang walked away.   
  
----------  
Go ahead, there's nothing to see here.  
----------  



	9. Familiar Dragon

Chapter 9: Familiar Dragon  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
3) (Sound Effects)  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
Entering the tournament wasn't Lei Fang's most well thought out plan. She didn't take much time preparing and she didn't even bother telling anyone where she was going. The only attempt Lei Fang really made at making notice of her leave was a message on her answering machine.  
  
"You've reached Lei Fang's apartment. I'm not home right now and I probably won't be for a while. If you have something important to tell me find me at the Dead or Alive tournament. I'm out there to kick some ass! Wish me luck!"  
  
(Beep!)  
  
"Hey Lei Fang..." a male voice said into the answering machine sounding somewhat confused " Uh... it's me Long... No wait... Why am I even bothering when I know you won't be home? Ugh I'm so smart sometimes... never mind."  
  
(Click)  
  
**********  
  
Lei Fang sat on the window sill of her room. Contrary to what Lei Fang thought, the competitors of the tournament were pampered quite well. The comepetitors were given spacious rooms, they were served lunch and the scenery was beautiful. They were relocated a few times before. Earlier the tournment was being held near a Cathedral and then later some sort of factory. Right now they were in a breath taking forest setting.   
  
*This competition is going to end soon. Jann Lee hasn't been eliminated yet...*  
  
Lei Fang gazed up at the night time stars. She hasn't been eliminated either. Eventually it came to her that she could fight without thinking about how much she wanted to defeat Jann Lee. Some matches she enjoyed, the more challenging ones epecially. Lei Fang loved the way it felt when she fought. She could feel the power circulate in her body, all ready to come out in one mighty blow after another. It felt good when those blows landed as well. Her body and energy were in sync with eachother. By the time the Lei Fang's match would end, she would feel refreshed.   
  
Lei Fang was a very gifted fighter of her style. A genius even. She remembered how she got into fighting. Not long ago, Lei Fang was walking alone in the streets. She had a little run in with a group of men who were out for trouble. Lei Fang was prepared to take care of the situation but some man came out of no where and did the dirty work himself. It wasn't so bad for a stanger to help another stranger, but it was the man's last comment...   
  
The man dusted himself off and muttered "Damn weak woman..."  
  
Lei Fang was enraged by that last comment. Lei Fang didn't even ask for his help, but he just had to come in and act like it was a waste of time. Before Lei Fang could mouth the man off, which she was very prepared to do, he was walking away with his back to her. Lei Fang couldn't see the man's face in the dark, all she saw was a dragon on the back of his shirt. Lei Fang didn't want to take the time to go after the man but was still anger by him. She never saw the man again, but since the incident she held a terrible grudge against him. To prove to herself that she wasn't "weak," Lei Fang took up Tai Kyoku Ken. She learned and trained hard since the incident. Lei Fang made rapid progress within a short period of time. Not only did she become almost equal to the person who taught it to her (who was a reputable fighter himself), but she mastered the art all together.  
  
Lei Fang sighed. She found a new reason to use what she has learned, she also found some new fuel to encourage her to push foreward. While Lei Fang sat at her window looking at the stars, a shadow below was stalking behind some trees near by. It took a while before Lei Fang noticed it, eventually the shadow revealed itself to be Jann Lee going out for a "walk."  
  
*What is he doing here?...* Lei Fang squinted to try and get him into focus and then gasped when it seemed Jann Lee turned his head *He just looked at me...*  
  
Lei Fang's mind went a million miles a second. She tried her best to avoid Jann Lee outside the ring, she didn't want to seem like she had him on her mind. Jann Lee on the other hand seemed to take no interest in her at all. Secretly, Lei Fang was disappointed. She covered her disappointment by telling herself that she was out to take him down and not get him back. But Jann Lee was there. It was more than obvious that he was there to watch Lei Fang.  
  
*Why?*  
  
Lei Fang watched Jann Lee walk away, his back to her. Looks became less distinct. All Lei Fang could make out was the back of his shirt. A very familiar black shirt... with a dragon on the back. A sudden thought came to Lei Fang. Jann Lee was the one who called her weak that one late night. Whatever was left of Lei Fang's desire to get Jann Lee back diminished and replaced with a burning anger. Lei Fang bit her lower lip and watched Jann Lee's figure walk away with narrow eyes. She scoffed and slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains together.  
  
**********  
  
Jann Lee wasn't really sure what he was doing. His matches for the day were finished, but something inside him was bugging him. To clear his mind out, Jann Lee went for a walk. He went walked around aimlessly for a while until he noticed a figure sitting at one of the room windows. It was Lei Fang. Jann Lee couldn't help it, he had to stay. He hid himself behind some trees and watched Lei Fang look up into the sky. He watched Lei Fang's emotions change. From wistful to anger and to yearning. Jann Lee could have stayed in his place and watch Lei Fang for a long time but realized he was spotted. Jann Lee did his best to play it off and make it seem like he had been out for a walk all along. But to no avail. He made the mistake of turning back to catch a glimps of Lei Fang. It was really obvious what he was doing. Jann Lee walked off a little distance but turned around one more time when he heard a bang from Lei Fang's window. All he could see was Lei Fang with a disgusted look on her face just before she violently pulled the curtains together.  
  
**********   
  
The next night Lei Fang was in her room taking it easy from the day's fight when a knock came at the door. She went to see who it was. At first Lei Fang looked suprised, then she put on a pleasant smile.  
  
"Long! What are you doing here?!"  
  
----------  
I'm trying real hard on this fic. Thanks to everyone who has review or even read this fic. THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Don't worry this is NOT the end. I just felt I owed the readers a little something for reading. Watch out for the next chapter! Again with the disclaimer business.  
---------- 


	10. Best friends, but that's all.

Chapter 10: Best friends, but that's all.  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
"Long!" Lei Fang excalimed "What are you doing here?"  
"Is it so wrong for a childhood friend to visit?" Long replied.  
"No of course not!" Lei Fang chuckled "Come in! Come in!"  
  
Lei Fang and Long sat on the couch.  
  
"It's okay for you to visit, but now?"  
"Sorry Lei, I'm vacation for only a few days."  
"I see. Well I'm sorry about the bad timing."  
"It's okay, just as long as I get to spend my time with you."  
"Oh my gosh Long, you're still the same. Quit teasing me!"  
"Ah, but it's so fun to do! You're especially cute when you blush."  
"Always manipulating words with the women... However I've known you long enough to dodge your attacks."  
"Heh. Speaking of attacks Lei, what brings you to this tournament?"  
"I uh..." Lei Fang hesitated "I have business to take care of..."  
"Business?... Don't tell me it's another guy."  
"It sorta is actually... *The same guy in fact* ... But I am getting into the my matches, so it's not just for him."  
"Enjoying you matches huh? How is going through one match even possible with an outfit like that?"  
"What's the matter with it?"  
"First of all those slits is WAY TOO HIGH. Although I don't mind the view, I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve."  
"Sorry for wanting to look sexy! If Brittney Spears can do it, why can't I?"  
"Because I'm reserving those thighs for my eyes only!"  
"YOU PERVERT!!"  
"Don't act like you've no one's ever said that to you."  
"Even if that was true I never played along. Anyways it was a requirement to wear something like this."  
"Outfits with high slits and low necklines? That's a rule? What kind of company would enforce something like that?"  
"I think it's Techno? Tekschmo? Techmo? I dunno something like that."  
"Atleast you've got the body to work that dress. Red looks good on you"   
Lei Fang gave Long a look and said "You just got here today right?"  
"Yeah. I came straight to your room."  
"Then I have to show you around tommorow."  
"Around this place? Is there even anything to see?"  
"Plenty, the scenary and beautiful."  
"I'm looking foreward to it already."  
"Good. By the way, you don't have a place to stay do you?"  
"I came straight here."  
"I didn't think so, it's not like there's a hotel near by anyways. Guess you'll have to stay in my room."  
"Alright! I get to spend the night with a beautiful woman like you!"  
"I don't think so Long. You're sleeping on the couch."  
"Damn! I was close though."  
  
----------  
  
The next morning Jann Lee walked passed Lei Fang's room once more. To avoid being caught again, Jann Lee only turned to glimps one time. That one glimps was enough for Jann Lee's fill. To his unfortunate surprise, Jann Lee saw Lei Fang leave her room with another man following her.  
  
*Who the fuck?* Jann Lee thought looking at the stranger with an evil eye. Jann Lee shook his head *That's not what I'm here for!! Who cares who Lei Fang is with?!* Trying his best to ignore the pangs of jealousy that manifested his mind, Jann Lee went off not looking back at Lei Fang or her "friend."  
  
----------  
  
Long followed the energetic Lei Fang. She showed Long her favorite spots around the forest, trying her best to avoid taking him to where any of the matches were taking place. All day Lei Fang and Long had a great time. The two joked around, laughed and talked about "the good ol' days." By midday Lei Fang and Long were tired of the site seeing and decided to rest. Lei Fang took Long to a spot in front of a lake.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Lei Fang said in a satisfied tone.  
"It is. Seeing it with you makes it even more pretty."  
"Oh shut up Long! You're making me blush."  
"That's what I was aiming for."  
"You're a handful to entertain."  
"But you always do more than enough to entertain me."  
"There you go again Long! Is it an impulse or something?"  
"For you, yes. I've been trying to get you since we were young."  
"Please Long, quit kidding me around."  
"No joke Lei. I've been trying to go out with you for a long time, and you know it."  
"If you're being serious for once, I'm sorry Long... It's just that..."  
"You don't want to ruin our friendship.... How many times I've heard that one?"  
"You know I can't go out with you. No matter how much you try I just can't. You're like my brother and it would be weird if I did."  
"I know, I know. I just can't help but want to try."  
"You've had other girlfriends right?"  
"I've gone through quit a lot, none seem to compare."  
"Come on Long, tell me a funny story about one of them."  
"Okay okay. There was this one chick I met in a bar..."  
  
----------  
  
It was midday and Jann Lee just finished another sucessful match. He had two more matches to go for the day, one in a few minutes and another later at night. Feeling he needed a moment of rest, Jann Lee decided to go a near by lake which he took a liking to. He approached his spot only to find two figures already there laughing and having an all around good time.  
  
"...The chick was all bitchy about the discount so I was like 'How 'bout taking 25% off that attitude?'"  
"You are so corny Long, dork! Hahaha."  
  
Jann Lee's eyes shot open. *That laugh... I'll recognize that laugh anywhere...*   
  
Jann Lee was tempted to stay and probably would have if he hadn't heard the other man's voice. Jann Lee almost forgot Lei Fang was with someone else. When he saw the other man put his arm lovingly behind Lei Fang's shoulder, although in a "we're just friends" way, Jann Lee shut his eyes in contempt and went back to the arena.  
  
----------  
Something I was taught by my English teacher was the importance of titles. My titles are real boring... Ugh... A lot of dialouge in this chapter. Poor Jann Lee, but that's what he gets for being mean to Lei Fang! Wanna know what's going to happen next? Look out for the next chapter and find out.  
----------  
  



	11. Signs of a Storm

Chapter 11: Signs of a Storm  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
  
Note: This chapter and the chapter proceeding it will contain a little more cursing than usual.   
  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
*That bastard put his arm around Lei Fang!!* Jann Lee thought bitterly in the middle of a match. *He put his arm around LEI FANG!!!* Jann Lee double kicked his opponent into the air. Wasting no time he followed with two swift right punches and a kick before the man hit the ground. *WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT PIECE OF SHIT THINK HE IS!?!?*   
  
Jann Lee kicked the barely concious man into the wall and prepared to end the match with a final blow. He looked out into the crowd. *Lei Fang...?* Jann Lee immediately spotted Lei Fang among the cheering audience, much to his dismay he saw Long sitting next to her. *That son of a bitch!* Jann Lee felt the fire inside him grow into a raging inferno. He picked his opponent up and thew him forcefully into the ground. As the man struggled to get up, Jann Lee punched him in the face. One flurry of attacks after another came at the unfortunate man. Jann Lee made no effort to hold back or even let the man recover. Not that the man could recover for he was threatening to black out completely.  
  
----------  
  
"Holy shit Lei Fang!" an excited Long exclaimed "This guy is killing him!!"  
"Yeah yeah..." Lei Fang said uninterested.  
  
Lei Fang wanted to avoid taking Long to one of the matches. The arena reminded her of things she'd rather not think about. When Long asked Lei Fang to see atleast one match, Lei Fang had no choice but to grant her childhood friend his wish. As her so-called luck would have it the match the two would end up seeing was Jann Lee's match. Long was amazed at the power Jann Lee fought with, Lei Fang on the other hand tried not to care. Since her last "talk" with Jann Lee, Lei Fang did her best to ignore him in the ring. But Jann Lee's battle cries rang in her ears. His dominance in the ring was too much to ignore. Lei Fang couldn't help but watch Jann Lee fight. Lei Fang watched Jann Lee mercilessly beat on his opponent and made a look of digust.  
  
*What the hell is Jann Lee doing? This match should have ended a long time ago!! That man didn't even do anything to him! Why is Jann Lee beating on him like he wants to kill him!? As if he were mad at him for some reason!!* Lei Fang watched half in horror and half appalled. Blood splattered on the ring floor. The man was covered in cuts and bruises. His body swelled in more than one place. He looked like he was going to die. Lei Fang stood up angerly.  
  
"THIS MATCH SHOULD HAVE ENDED ALREADY!!!" Lei Fang yelled "THAT MAN IS GOING TO DIE!!!"  
  
Jann Lee stopped when he heard Lei Fang's voice. It wasn't him to let his guard down in a fight, especially when he's mad. But it didn't matter since his opponent was out cold already. Jann Lee looked out to the crowd as the paramedics went to the unconcious man, Lei Fang and Long had already left.  
  
----------  
  
Jann Lee sat alone in the locker room in deep thought. *Lei Fang...* he thought, unsure of what is really going on. One of the referees came into the room and patted Jann Lee on the back.  
  
"Whoa tiger, that was some match. Try to lighten up a bit, I don't think we can afford to send all your victims to the hospital." the man chuckled.  
Jann Lee, who's mind was elsewhere, merely replied "Oh.. uh... yeah."  
"You looked pretty tick off then. I'd hate to have you mad at me!"  
  
*If you were the one I was mad at you would be dead now...* Jann Lee thought bitterly as he left the room.  
  
Jann Lee looked outside and saw the telltale signs of a storm. Jann Lee didn't particularly care about getting wet in the rain at the moment. His thoughts were too scattered for him to really care. Light sprinkles fell from the sky. *If I see that son of a bitch, I WILL kill him...* Jann Lee walked along towards his room, which passed by Lei Fang's room. Jann Lee saw Lei Fang lead Long inside. *Mother fucker! That shit is staying in the same room as her!?* It occured to Jann Lee that he saw Long come in and out of her room for the two days. Jann Lee's jealousy burned in him again. All his senses were blurring and his logic was completely lost. *You better watch out...*  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang lead Long back to her room.  
  
"I'm going to take a long bath..." she said in an uncharacterisicly solemn voice.  
"Okay, take all the time you want." Long watched Lei Fang walk into the bathroom with a concerned look on his face.  
  
After Lei Fang made that outburst in the arena, she immediately took Long's hand and suggested they leave. As they made their slow walk to her room, Long noticed Lei Fang was a bit vexed. He looked while trying to think of a way to make her feel better. Realizing Lei Fang was very partial to cake, Long figured he'd go to the cafeteria and buy her some. Long looked out the window and saw heavy clouds gather in the sky.  
  
"God, this must be that storm the weather report was talking about... I guess they are right sometimes." Long looked in the direction of the bathroom, it didn't sound like Lei Fang was going to be out for a while. "I better go out now before it starts raining harder."  
  
Long left a note for lei Fang and stepped out of her room and rounded the corner, not noticing someone was waiting for him.  
  
----------  
Ahhhh! The course of true love never did run smooth... I don't curse much, only when I'm mad. Jann Lee, he's REALLY mad. If cursing offends you I'm sorry. And I'll be sorry for the next chapter because that one has more cursing than I would like. Thank you for reading this!  
---------- 


	12. The Stronger Instinct

Chapter 12: The Stronger Instinct  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
*Be warned of explicit language.  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
He saw it. Jann Lee saw that other man go into Lei Fang's room. That's all it took.  
  
Long was pushed violently into the wet ground.  
  
"You..." Jann Lee said in a low voice "I've been waiting out here for you..."  
"What the hell?" Long said in a confused voice "What did I do to you?"  
"I didn't fuckin' say you can talk!!" Jann Lee looked at Long with a menacing glare.  
Long stood up and tried to pull himself together *Oh hell no, it's that guy!!*  
Jann Lee walked over to Long and lifted him up by the neck. "Son of a bitch!! Who do you think you are?!"  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!!" Long yelped struggling to be released.  
"I don't give a fuck. Prepare yourself!! I hope you're ready for an ass-wuppin!!!" Jann Lee threw Long back into the ground and slowly walked over to vent out an anger he's kept in for a long time. Long had no time to run away.   
  
"Oh shit!" was all Long managed to scream realizing Jann Lee was REALLY REALLY mad.  
  
Jann Lee kicked Long who was still on the ground. Long cringed in agony for it felt like his insides had just ruptured. Without waiting Jann Lee stood Long up and did a punch kick combo and then elbowed Long into a near by wall. By this time Long's head was bleeding. *I... I have to fight back...* Long struggled to stand up straight and assumed what he could make out to be a fighting stance.  
  
"Fighting back huh?! Fine then, bring it on!!"  
  
Jann Lee did a round house kick, which was surprisingly blocked by Long. Long tried to make a little more progress and tried to punch at Jann Lee's stomach but missed. He attempted to attack again a few times, but Jann Lee blocked all of them. Long gained a little momentum and thought he should try and get reasons from Jann Lee while he still could.  
  
"Wh-why are you doing thi-this to me?!" Long said between heavy breaths "I don't even know you?!"  
  
The rain pounded hard on both men. Jann Lee's spiked hair came down to a natural flow. There was a momentary silence that was later filled by the round of thunder.  
  
"You..." Jann Lee started as he came closer to Long "You took her away from me..."  
"Took who?" Long said puzzled.  
"YOU TOOK MY LEI FANG FROM ME!!!" Jann Lee roared as he charged at Long giving him no time to react.  
  
Jann Lee kicked Long in the face. Long stood stunned in his position. He could do nothing against Jann Lee who kicked him again in the gut followed by a mighty punch in the same place which sent him flying into the wall again. Long felt as if it was over for him, but Jann Lee still wanted more.  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang got out of the bathroom and saw the room was empty. *Where did he go?* Lei Fang walked over the window and looked outside. It was raining hard, the sound of thunder could be heard from the rolling distance. She looked over to the door and saw a note.  
  
Lei Fang,  
What's up? You seemed pretty out of it so I decided to go buy us something to eat. Maybe that will cheer you up!  
Your lover boy: Long  
  
Lei Fang smiled at the implied encoragement. *How sweet... He probably didn't take an umbrella with him.* Lei Fang went out to look for Long, bringing an umbrealla with her. Little did she realize tht Long didn't get very far since he left.  
  
----------  
  
Long laid on the ground. His whole body ached from Jann Lee's unrestrained onslaught. Blood trailed from his wounds and faded in the rain. Jann Lee still wasn't finished. He took Long's arm and stomped onto his head once and then once more with twice as much force. Long's head was spinning, darkness slowy filtered through his vision. Jann Lee stood Long up.  
  
"You mother fucker..." Jann Lee said mounting a punch "This one is for you!!" Jann Lee pushed his fist foreward.  
  
"Jann Lee stop it!!" a female voice pleaded as Jann Lee's fist was pushed away. It was Lei Fang. Lei Fang went to Long and helped him stand up right. "Long... What did he do to you?"  
"Lei Fang..." Long mumbled "... you came for me..."  
  
Jann Lee didn't forget what he set out to do. "Lei Fang..." he said quietly "Move..."  
"Jann Lee!!" Lei Fang said in anger "Don't you see what you're doing?!"  
"Please Lei Fang step aside."  
"No Jann Lee, I can't. You're going to kill him!!"  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT!!!"   
  
Jann Lee charged towards Long ready to attack again. Lei Fang attempted to get in between Jann Lee and Long. She struggled trying to hold Jann Lee back who was just a few inches from Long. Jann Lee steped back and charged once more. "JANN LEE STOP IT!!!" Lei Fang scream and shoved him back. However in a fit of blind fury and jealousy, Jann Lee instinctually reacted and back-handed Lei Fang.  
  
Lei Fang felt her cheek and looked at Jann Lee more sad and angry. *Jann Lee...* Lei Fang's eyes began to moisten. Jann Lee looked at Lei Fang in shock. The red welt on her cheek was visible.   
  
"Lei Fang... I..."   
  
Lei Fang turned around.  
  
"Lei Fang... It was an impulse I didn't mean to..."  
  
Lei Fang couldn't stand it anymore, she ran off towards the direction of the forest. Jann Lee ran after her. The rain got harder and the thunder seemed closer.  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang stood amongs some old trees. She wasn't crying, but she had an expression of a sadness so deep that tears did her emotions justice. All Lei Fang could think of was what Jann Lee had just done to her. She felt the fading welt on her cheek. Lei Fang has taken harder blows. But for some reason, the welt on her cheek seemed to sting more everytime she thought back to who did it to her, even though she was usually quick in recovery. Lei Fang was so absoarbed in her circular thoughts to even notice the rain or the thunder. She didn't care if it was dangerous for her to be out there.  
  
----------  
  
Jann Lee searched throught the forest frantically. He cursed himself for what he did, but he was also a bit mad at Lei Fang for entering the old part of the forest during a storm. That forest was notorious for falling trees. Jann Lee has seen some people come out the forest with cuts on their backs from falling tree limbs. "LEI FANG!!!" Jann Lee yelled "LEI FANG WHERE ARE YOU?!!"  
  
----------  
  
"Jann Lee..." she said standing in the thunder and rain. "Why?....Why? Why?! Why?!" Lei Fang fell to her knees and hunched over on all fours. Her finger dug into the ground. "Why?"  
  
Suddenly the sound of thunder filled the air. What happened next passed by in quick flashes. Rain, thunder, trees falling. Lei Fang didn't have much time to react.  
  
"LEI FANG!!!"  
  
The last thing Lei Fang remembered was her name being called by a familiar male voice.  
  
----------  
Bad Jann Lee! Bad! Someone go get his collar! Lei Fang didn't put it on him for this chapter! Writing this was exausting (honestly, fighting scenes aren't my best point), I hope you enojyed it. Please R&R, and watch out for the next chapter which I am working diligently on.  
P.S. If you have anything Lei Fang and Jann Lee related and would like to have it up somewhere (say a Lei Fang and Jann Lee site) email me at keibear@hotmail.com  
---------- 


	13. The Final Battle

Chapter 13: The Final Battle  
  
----------  
Conventions:  
1)*Character Thought*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
Lei Fang woke up in bed. Her whole body ached as if a tree had fallen on top of her. A tree DID fall on her, but not directly at her. Lei Fang got up and examined herself in the mirror. Lei Fang sighed and looked over to the bunch of flowers that arrived that morning. They were from Long. Lei Fang had checked on him in the infirmiry, he was sleep then. She left him flowers and was not surprised he had some sent to her as well. Other than the aching, Lei Fang was going under a fast recovery. The welt was completely gone, and the cuts she received from the tree were almost out of sight. Lei Fang's eyes saddened at the thought of what happened. Lei Fang saw the tree falling but didn't have enough time to move. She heard her name being called. Seconds before she passed out she felt the press of someone's muscular body be pressed against her.  
  
"Jann Lee..." she said quietly "You saved me..."  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang and Jann-Lee were among the better fighters. Both made great progress in the tournament, both making it to the final four. The winners of that round will go to the semi-finals and the winner of that will go to the finals. When Jann-Lee recieved a notice telling he was going to fight Lei Fang again, he let out a deep sigh.   
  
*What do I do?*  
  
He really didn't get why he would have to face her again in a real match. Jann-Lee looked at the notice over and over, continually stopping at Lei Fang's name.  
  
*Lei Fang is toture... But why do I always think back to her when all I want to do is forget her?*  
  
Jann Lee examined his back, the cuts from the splinters started out large. When Jann Lee saw Lei Fang in danger threw himself on top of her on instinct. He was advised by the doctors not to fight for a few days as not to agravate the wounds. They were almost gone now. Jann Lee couldn't use injury as an excuse to avoid fighting Lei Fang. He already hurt once. Jann Lee cringed at his previous action.  
  
*What was I doing?*  
  
----------  
  
The rules for the semi-semi-finals were simple, the combatants had a certain amount of time to knock their opponent out. If no one is knocked out when the time ends, no one wins. Lei Fang was fighter better against Jann-Lee for their second match. Her form was perfect and she was able to keep up with him. But she didn't give enough to make any advances. Lei Fang and Jann-Lee were perfectly even, their match had been at a stalemate. Helena and Gen-Fu watched at the sidelines.  
  
"Lei Fang is doing so much more better compared to her last match with Jann-Lee. I wonder how Lei Fang has been able to hold him off thus far."br  
"They say Lei Fang is a genius of her style. She's more focused this time."br  
"I suppose. When I see them fight, I see complete opposites clash."br  
"They seem opposite, but they're not all that different."br  
"Oh really? I don't see how they are the same."br  
"Look at how Jann-Lee fights, fast and furious. Now look at Lei Fang, grace and percision. Both of them fight from their souls. Inside, Jann-Lee is full of anger. Lei Fang on the other hand is more calm. They may be opposite, but they balance out. Opposites that balance aren't opposites at all. They are different parts of the same thing."br  
"Well, I hope the do something to be unbalanced, the time is almost up."  
  
Lei Fang and Jann-Lee were exhausted. Lei Fang didn't fight Jann Lee because she was mad at him for what he did, she couldn't be too distracted with anger if she wanted to win. On the other hand Lei Fang wasn't angry not because he saved her. Jann Lee didn't want to fight Lei Fang. But because Lei Fang was putting in all her effort in the match, he could only fight back with all his effort as well. Both fighters were completely focused on defeating eachother.   
  
*Why is she different from before? Everything I lash out on her, she lashes back!*br  
*I'm doing better than last time... But is this enough?*  
  
Jann-Lee and Lei Fang stepped back from eachother, both breathing heavily. Their stalemate had to end. Lei Fang and Jann-Lee charged at eachother.  
  
*THIS IS THE END!!!* both thought in unison.  
  
Lei Fang and Jann-Lee both threw punches, both at the same speed and time. But just as their attacks were about to meet their target, the two of them couldn't help but look at each other as they attacked. Jann-Lee and Lei Fang got locked into each other's eyes.  
  
Lei Fang faltered mentally. The doors she wanted to look into were wide open for her to see. She saw it all. She saw the loss of a little boy who grew up to be a fierce man. To run away from that fate, Jann-Lee absoarbed himself in the fighting world at a tender age. His pain and sadness were covered by what combat had to offer. Soon, it became all that he had.  
  
Jann-Lee too saw something inside the other. He saw a young girl grow up in a world where she was considered weak. As a woman there lied a deep determination and rebelling defiance. All her current strength, as he fought her now, he could see was being fueled by hurt...   
  
Their punches never landed. The two of them just stood there looking at each other. As far as they were concerned, time stopped after they met eyes. In reality it did. The bell rang, the match was over.  
  
----------  
I really am no good at writing out battle scenes. I guess, if you want good visuals go play DOA2 and fight as Jann-Lee and Lei Fang, just make sure no one wins and the time runs out. As you can see, this fic does not follow the original DOA2 storyline. Or atleast not accurately. THIS IS NOT THE END. If the title misleads you I'm sorry.  
----------   



	14. Love or Hate?

Chapter 14: Love or Hate?  
  
----------  
Conventions:  
1)*Character Thought*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
Lei Fang returned to her room. And fell face first into her bed.  
  
*I didn't win...* she thought *I couldn't win...* Lei Fang shook a little. She had been so focused during her last fight. She tried so hard and put in so much effort. But in the end it wasn't enough. Even though Jann Lee didn't win, even though it was just the time, Lei Fang didn't win. Lei Fang began to cry. "Jann Lee..." she moaned "I couldn't beat you Jann Lee..." Lei Fang's quiet tears turned into moans. "Jann Lee... Jann Lee. Jann Lee. Jann Lee!! JANN LEE!!" Lei Fang sobbed now. She wan't sobbing over just not winning, but over the whole situation.  
  
When Lei Fang first saw Jann Lee, she couldn't help but get lost in his cold stare. She tried hard to get to know him better and eventually she grew fond of him. When she was turned down by Jann Lee for no apparent reason, Lei Fang didn't want that get the best of her. To prove to herself that she wasn't so hopeless, Lei Fang entered the tournament to defeat him. Along the way Lei Fang began realizing why women didn't approached him and how much of a jerk a guy can be. The argument she had with Jann Lee, the brutality he displayed in that match, the severity of injury Jann Lee forced on Long and back handing Lei Fang. It all seemed to push Lei Fang's feelings away from him, almost to the point of hatred. Or so she thought.. Through out all that went on, deep down inside Lei Fang was thinking about Jann Lee. Even if it was in a bad way, Jann Lee was in Lei Fang's mind. All along up until Jann Lee's fight with Long, Lei Fang wanted to be with Jann Lee. She forced herself to avoid him. For the sake of her pride, she kept that front up. When Jann Lee fought Long and then back handed her, Lei Fang got confused. At that point even her most secret of desires were in question. Did she hate Jann Lee, or does she still feel the same?  
  
---------  
  
Long was recovering. He was recovering slowly, but it was a sure recovery. After his fight with Jann Lee, Long was left with numerous broken bones, bruises all over the place and two scars. When Lei Fang visited, Long gave an encouraging smile and muttered that the scars made him look tough. Lei Fang felt too bad to laugh at the joke, but she smiled at the fact that Long was taking his injuries in such a positive manner. Long knew that Lei Fang was bothered about his condition and what happened that day. He himself was not that bothered about what happened, but he knew he had to appease Lei Fang's mind. Long couldn't talk much, usually what he said was important and to the point.  
  
"Lei Fang..." he breathed "He did it... for you."  
  
When Lei Fang heard these words, she turned and looked at Long with a surprised expression.  
  
"Don't.. feel bad.."  
  
Long pointed to a pink box in the corner. Lei Fang looked at the box and then back at Long who fell to resting. Lei Fang sighed and lightly kissed her friend on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams..." she said before quietly leaving the room.  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang opened the box and saw a cake. It was labeled "Lovely Lei Fang" in icing. A little note was left on the side of the box:  
  
Don't worry about me... I'll be fine eventually. Worry about Jann Lee instead, I mean this in a positive way. Strange isn't it?   
  
Lei Fang stared at the letter.   
  
  
*What is Long talking about?*  
  
Lei Fang couldn't answer that question...   
  
Only Jann Lee could...  
  
  
----------  
For more Lei Fang/Jann Lee fics go here:  
http://envy.nu/keibear/genius/  
Most fics there can be found here on ff.net. For now, until I can get to writing other stories, you should go to the site if you don't want to wade through all of the Lei Fang/Jann Lee fics on ff.net.  
---------- 


	15. All I Wanted to Hear

Chapter 15: All I Wanted to Know  
  
----------  
Conventions  
1)*Character Thoughts*  
2)"Character Dialouge"  
Enjoy!  
----------  
  
It had been a week since Jann Lee and Lei Fang were eliminated from the tournament. Lei Fang returned home. Jann Lee, who usually would stay the whole time (but he lost this time), did the same. For a week Jann Lee tried to occupy himself with training. It did him no good. No matter what it was Jann Lee did, he felt an emptiness inside. His routine grew stale, Jann Lee almost gave up entirely.  
  
Eventually Jann Lee became fed up with his emptiness and took a walk. Somehow, he lead himself to the park. He approached the bench, but a vision of him and Lei Fang sitting on the bench appeared. Jann Lee turned around and went towards the lake.   
  
It was a beautiful day, the lake was perfect enough for Jann Lee to see his own reflection. Jann Lee stared at himself.  
  
*Who am I?*  
  
Jann Lee never asked that question. Up until now he had been so sure of himself and his destiny. Now he didn't even know who he was. Jann Lee stared harder hoping he would find an answer. It was useless. His image faded and was replaced by the serene face a a familiar woman. Jet black hair tied into pig-tails that circled around her ears.  
  
*Lei Fang...*  
  
----------  
  
Lei Fang retreated into the mountains. She stayed in a one room cottage (really, the bed, kitchen and bath are all in one room). It was small but comfortable. The past events wore her down and she needed some time to cool off. Storms were common in the mountains at night, but the next morning promised a bright and sunny day. Lei Fang sometimes enjoyed the rain, the rhythmic beating of rain drops onto earth was always soothing. But that didn't take Lei Fang's anxiety off her mind. Her plans on impulse backfired, in the end Lei Fang felt terrible. She's met a lot of guys, why did Jann Lee hurt her so deeply? Lei Fang sighed and changed into a white undershirt and boxers and headed for bed.   
  
Lei Fang's unrest carried on as she attempted to sleep. Something didn't fit right. Her intuition was telling her something, actually it was nagging her to go to the front door. With out caring about the reason why she felt that way, Lei Fang went to the door and looked out side. Low and behold Jann Lee was standing out there drenched in the rain with an unfamiliar expression.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lei fang asked a bit confused.  
"I was looking for you... and followed you here."  
  
Unsure of what to think or feel, without saying anything Lei Fang took Jann Lee inside. He watched Lei Fang shuffle through her things in the dimly lit room. Lei Fang turned to him and handed him a pair of sweat pants.  
  
"I couldn't find a shirt big enough for you, but I found these. Go ahead and change."  
  
The whole time Lei Fang didn't look at Jann-Lee. She turned her back so he can change.  
  
"You must be cold going all the way up here in the rain. Go ahead and sleep in the bed for tonight, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Jann Lee felt discouraged at Lei Fang's coldness, but shook himself with determination.  
  
*I'm going to do this!*  
  
Lei Fang busied herself near her bed trying to get some more linens to sleep on. Even though she appeared to be disinterested in what Jann Lee was doing there, inside Lei Fang was in panic. For someone to hurt her, reject her, lead her to believe that he didn't care for her and then out of no where come back wasn't something Lei Fang understood. She felt so confused about the situation. Was she happy that he was there? Or was she mad that he came back after all that he's done? Lei Fang wasn't ready to see Jann Lee again. She began shivering when a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind.  
  
"Why are you shaking?" Jann Lee asked quietly.br  
"I-I don't know what to do..."  
  
Jann Lee held Lei Fang close to him. She stood in his arms stiffly while at the same time still shaking with confusion. Jann Lee didn't what to do next. He knew he went to Lei Fang to get her back, but how? After holding their position for a while, Jann Lee inhaled Lei Fang's sweet scent.  
  
*Just let it go...*  
  
"Don't... You don't have to do anything."  
"Why are you here then?"  
"I wanted to see you."  
"Do you expect me to believe you?"  
"No I don't. But I want to tell you something first. If you won't believe me I'll tell you again. Over and over until you do believe me. So please just listen..."  
  
Lei Fang closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do, but in her position there wasn't much she could do. Lei Fang simply closed her eyes ready to listen to what Jann Lee had to say.  
  
"The moment I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I didn't realize it then, I just did it with out knowing. I know I haven't been the kindest of men to you. This is new to me, it's hard. Even now, I don't sound like myself. I changed so much since we met, when I first realized it I didn't like what was going down. So I tried to leave you behind. But as time passed while we were away from each other, everyday seemed longer and more empty. And I thought maybe the change in me was for the better.  
  
For so long I emerced myself in fighting. All that time I thought I was doing it because I loved fighting. I loved the power I felt that I had, the glory that victory brought. I was into all of it. Or so I thought. I don't really love fighting, I came to loving it because it was all that I had and all that I knew.   
  
Then I met you. You filled my emptiness with something beautiful and warm. You took some of the bitterness away, that pain I had that I've tried so hard to ignore. I was never good at that. Those emotions had always been in me. I thought I had been hiding it well, but really I lashed it out in the ring. I can't fight like that. That isn't fighting just for the sake of it, I was fighting to vent out all my anger. But you took some of that away from me. And for once I feel that I can let go and enjoy not only fighting, but life in general with a free soul. I wouldn't be trapped in the world that I created out of lonliness.  
  
That's why I need you. Men go through so many women before they find the right one. I don't know if you're the right one for me, but I don't want anyone else. I saw you with Long. It drove me crazy just looking at you together. I couldn't stand it. I was so jealous of Long. Jealous enough to want to kill him. Jealous enough to be blind of the ones I love...  
  
When I hit you that stormy day, it was on instinct. I was thinking about fighting and about my anger, that's why I hit you. But then later, when I saw that tree fall I paniced. I was pretty far from you when I saw it. But another instinct, a stronger instinct than what made me hit you, made me push foreward to save you. I know I hurt you. I hurt you and your friend. I hurt you in the ring and on the inside.  
  
I was fighting you as a warrior, but I need you as a man."   
  
Jann Lee felt Lei Fang's muscles relax.  
  
"I don't even have to say anything do I?" she said quietly.  
  
Jann Lee turned Lei Fang around for a deep passionate kiss, his first kiss. A kiss he never realized he needed up until then. He kissed her with as much passion as he fought her along a newly discovered hunger for Lei Fang's taste.  
  
"You don't, let me do all the work this time..."  
  
Jann Lee lead Lei Fang to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Sleep with me Lei Fang..."  
  
----------  
Next Time on Unmastered Art: Jann Lee asked Lei Fang to sleep with him, will the two really go that far? Whew! It's getting hot! I'm almost finished with this fic! Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
---------- 


	16. Your Eyes

Chapter 16: Your Eyes   
  
----------   
Conventions   
1)*Character Thoughts*   
2)"Character Dialouge"   
Enjoy!   
----------   
  
Rain drops hit hard on Lei Fang's quiet little cottage. Shadows danced on the wall against the dim light of the only lit candle. Lei Fang cuddled against Jann-Lee. She laid on her side with her head pillowed on Jann-Lee's arm which curled around Lei Fang's shoulders.   
  
Jann-Lee couldn't sleep. He was never much of a sleeper. The whole time he laid awake thinking about what had occured. He turned on his side to face Lei Fang. He watched her peaceful slumber and the steady rise and fall of her breathing.   
  
*She's so beautiful... Her body is so soft and warm.*   
  
Jann-Lee took his free hand and traced the contours of Lei Fang's face. His fingers lightly ran from her forehead, to her cheek then finally to her lips. Lei Fang's eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Sleeping in the same bed as a man... how do I know you won't try anything?" Lei Fang asked chidingly.   
"I'm not just any man. I'm your man...."   
"...I'm your woman... you could take me if you want." Lei Fang said a low seductive voice.   
"For someone who hasn't had much experience with women (if any at all), getting this far is good enough for me."   
  
Lei Fang smiled softly and rolled over so that she was on top of Jann-Lee. She rested her head next to Jann-Lee's and whispered into his ear.   
  
"We could go a little further..."   
  
*What did she just say?*   
  
Lei Fang felt Jann-Lee's heart beat faster. Everyone of Jann-Lee's bare muscles moved against her own softer skin. Sweat went seeping through Jann-Lee's pores. Jann-Lee went stiff. Lei Fang smiled.   
  
"I uh.. I-I.. I.."   
"No one else is up here... You're so close... What would happen if we got closer?"   
"Well uh..."   
"Just two layers of cloth between us..."   
"Well uh... I ..." Jann-Lee stuttered between heavy breaths.   
  
*How much more of this torture is she gonna put me through?!*   
  
"What's the matter Jann-Lee...?" Lei Fang's voice was low and innocent "...don't you want me?"   
  
*It's not that I don't want you... But isn't it too... soon?"   
  
Lei Fang's eyes came piercing into Jann-Lee's. Something in her eyes beckoned him to take her. She shifted on top of him, making him realize more and more that she was a full grown woman. She was on top of him with nothing seprating them in certain spots and barely anything in the more secret of places. For a second Jann-Lee had given up all hope of resisting, his hand slowly made a move from Lei Fang's face to further down south. Jann-Lee looked at Lei Fang as his hand traveled down he side. He wanted to make sure that she accepts what was going on. He tried to read the expression on her face, but couldn't see past her hazy eyes. *She's the one who wanted it.* Jann-Lee thought. But something stopped him. Whether it was his conscience or his pure stupidity, Jann-Lee slowly and painfully stopped his hand from going any further. Lei Fang, fully aware at what she was doing to him, simply settled more comfortably on top of him. She started giggling.   
  
"What's so funny?" Jann-Lee asked, almost demanded.   
"You!" Lei Fang giggled some more.   
"Well I- You were-"   
"I know what I was doing, I was having a little fun!"   
"You really are a-"   
"A what?"   
"Quit confusing me!"   
  
Lei Fang laughed some more then sighed.   
  
"It's okay, we don't have to do anything. Not yet, it's too soon. I'm not that stupid."   
"Fine then. What will we do?"   
"Sleep, listen to the rain, just be together..." Lei Fang said, her voice slowly trailing off.   
"Sounds good to me... But are you okay with me? I don't talk a lot like that Long guy."   
  
Lei Fang giggled then smiled warmly at Jann Lee. She looked deep into Jann Lee, allowing herself get lost in his eyes. Something about Jann Lee's eyes made her get lost. Lei Fang loved looking into them and trying to find her way out.   
  
"You don't have to talk Jann Lee..." *Your eyes say more than enough...*   
  
Finally Lei Fang and Jann-Lee, still cuddled close to each other, lulled into a hazy yet peaceful slumber, together.   
  
----------   
Just in case you didn't catch it, Lei Fang and Jann-Lee didn't sleep together *in that way*. I originally intended on extending chapter 15 to explain that Jann-Lee wanted Lei Fang near him at night and that he didn't really want sex.   
So this is the end of my first fic. I hope you enjoyed it.   
For more Lei Fang Jann Lee fics go to:   
  
http://cafemaru.net/power/genius/   
  
Thanks for all the reviews and support.   
----------


End file.
